


like you've never been before

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Allusions to Violence, Corrin is a concerned husband, Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sex, M/M, Niles's fucked up past, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tenderness, allusions to rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "I've never...I mean, it's never been like this for me before." Corrin had always wanted to know more about his lover, but quickly realized it was a double-edged blade.





	

At first, he'd been honored when Niles started opening up to him more about what little he could remember of his past. _You and Lord Leo, you're the only ones who have ever shown genuine empathy for me._ Niles trusted him in a way he'd only ever trusted one person before. The stories he told, though, made Corrin feel guilty for ever having been curious. The pain in Niles's face when he spoke of beatings, being touched in ways that made him feel sick, losing his eye, being left behind. It made _him_ sick to imagine Niles suffering like that.

Yet Niles played it off like it was nothing. _Just another Tuesday for little Niles._ It wasn't nothing, Corrin knew it by the bitterness of his grins and the cruelty in his innuendo.

Their private time together was one of the biggest indicators. Niles was an animal in bed, but would flinch every time Corrin touched certain spots on him. He was rough, but he'd berate himself every time Corrin told him to slow down a little. _Because he knows what it's like not to be listened to, doesn't he?_ Their first night together, Niles had led the way, Corrin still naively assuming he was just very experienced. He knew better now, and he wished there were some way he could give Niles better memories to help soothe the pain.

Niles had started things off as usual tonight. Clingy, needy, urgent kisses as he pressed Corrin to the bed, undressing him, throbbing cock pressed against Corrin's groin.

"Wait," Corrin murmured, easing his lips away from his lover's. "Tonight...let me." Niles started to protest, but a gentle stroke to his face quieted him, reassured him.

"I trust you."

So Corrin undressed his lover slowly, worshipping every inch of his heavily scarred body. Kissing the marks left by the past, nuzzling his sensitive spots, caressing him, making sure to avoid anywhere Niles didn't like to be touched.

And Niles was surprisingly docile throughout, making soft noises of approval and pleasure. No demands for Corrin not to hold back, no dirty comments, and soon Corrin was slicking up his fingers, preparing Niles carefully, just like Niles had done for him their first night.

"Is this okay?"

"Mm..." Niles smiled a little. "It feels good, yeah..."

"Let me know if I do anything wrong." Niles looked surprised, but nodded anyway.

"I trust you."

But halfway through their lovemaking, Corrin's thrusts went from careful and unsure to deep and intense, and Niles's sharp moans suddenly became mixed with something else; Corrin looked down to see tear tracks on his lover's face and almost stopped.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he asked, gently stroking his cheek. "We don't have to keep going if-"

"No!" Niles gasped. "Gods, no, just...please, don't leave, keep going, I need it, please..." He wrapped his arms tightly around Corrin, pulling him closer and deeper, and Corrin kissed him, caressing the scarred skin all over as he kept moving. Closer and closer he brought them both, until his cry of release was mixed with a choked sob from Niles.

When he came back down, he carefully pulled out and leaned against Niles's chest, Niles holding him tightly and burying his face in his hair.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "I've never...I mean, it's never been like this for me before." Corrin nodded.

"You told me, but I didn't...I never thought I'd make you _cry._ "

"Pretty embarrassing, huh." Niles sniffled. "Even Lord Leo's never seen me cry, and he's seen me at my lowest. Just...realizing how much I can trust you, that anyone could give such a damn about me..."

Corrin shifted and leaned up to kiss his tear-stained cheek.

"I'm still so naive, not the most skilled lover, I can't make everything all better for you. But..." He wanted Niles to feel _safe_ , to show him he was loved, needed, that he'd never have to feel so alone and helpless again. "Whatever I _can_ do for you, I will."

Niles's arms tightened around him.

"Just stay..."

"I always will." Corrin kissed his temple, his cheeks, his lips. "Now let's go to the baths so we can clean up," he said. Niles made a small noise and tightened his arms a little more.

"Let's stay like this...I don't want to let you go just yet." Corrin laughed softly, kissing Niles's cheek again, and then his lips. Even in such a vulnerable state, he was still the same old Niles.

"All right..." He tugged the covers up over them and they shifted to lie on their sides, cuddled against each other, fingers locking together. They were sticky, but Corrin could put up with it just to stay like this with the person he loved. "Sleep well."

"I will, as long as you're here with me," Niles murmured, and the last thing Corrin felt before he nodded off was the soft brush of lips against his temple.


End file.
